Kagome meets the devil
by Maiden of Chains
Summary: So a year after Kagome's adventures she's back home with her adoptive son and a shrine all to herself add a missed flight and a wrong turn and she meets a rather devilishly handsome man. Inuyasha/ The Devil is a part-timer crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own either _Inuyasha_ or _The Devil is a Part-Timer_ because if I did then you would definitely know but -sigh- whatever ONWARDS MY PEOPLE and this might be short but that's cause its 11 at night I have school tomarrow and I'm tiiiired

_Italics are thoughts and normal is of course the story or speaking also Shippo is demon but after he went through the well his demon doesn't speak unless Shippo is in severe pain (I would never hurt the poor baby) or dying._

-Kagomes POV-

_'After the adventures in the past things aren't...interesting anymore' _she thought as she swept the shrine grounds, thinking of the past and her old friends along with the battle with Naraku. It ended quickly to be honest by the time the battle began Lord Sesshomaru had taken a liking to her, finding her interesting because of her time travel abilities and what not, and so decided to help the In Tachi with their fight against the malicous hanyou* all they did was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weakened and kept busy Naraku while Kagome gathered power and attacked, shooting the jewel for all she was worth and purifying in a awesomely _wicked_ show of light only thing was Naraku's screams of agony as he was purified inside out.

Kagome jolted out of her musing when a loud shout of "MAMA" rang through the once deafening silence and a orange ball of fur zoomed into her waiting arms.

"Welcome home honey, how was school*?" She asked as she picked up the dropped broom and placed Shippo on her shoulder.

"It was epic we drew and OH and I got candy Mrs. Kandy asked a really hard question and I got it right so I got candy!" Shippo exclaimed waving his arms around to make it more, mm dramatic shall we say

"That's amazing Ship. I'm proud of you now go scurry off and do your homework," at this Shippo groaned a complaint but said nothing "and maybe just maybe I'll let you go with me to America next week." At the mention of Kagomes trip to America Shippo hooped off of Kagomes shoulder and raced inside to do the homework he got that day.

~end there

So basically this is around a year after the adventures but because Kagome messed with time she ages _alot_ slower then other humans not saying she's immortal but she ages slower and Shippo being a demon he already ages much slower now since he's a kitsune he can mask his kitsune traits and goes to school so he can actually be successful in the modern times. And also for the purpose of my story Kagome's brother is at a camp for soccer for the year were they also teach him what he would for school, ji-chan is in a nursing home because Kagome can only take care of so much plus gramps is ranking up some pretty bad sickness so the mother is either with him or out drinking and I'm possiebly later on going to have some fun with that. Also if you don't know hanyou means half demon. Anyways I'm tired and ready for bed so this has been fun and all but ya also any questions, comments, concerns please PM me or just review on the story flames accept cause hey constructive critisism.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _The devil is a part timer I will not be doing a disclaimer again for this story because they are __**annoying**__ to remember to do._

with a certain devil I know about~

"But- but milord you just can't I won't allow you to I refuse nooo not listening." A tall dangly man yelled holding his hands to his hands to his ears his eyes clenched shut.

"But Alciel I **need** to do this I have! Why can't I!?" Another man yelled back crossly, narrowing his blood red eyes and standing up from his sitting position to stand, slightly lower then the other man.

"Because I wont allow you to waste money on some stupid electronic no absolutely NOT" the tall man, Alciel screamed back slamming a hand on the table. Both men leaned n their hands against the table glaring at each other. Another man, Lucifer slowly crawled out from under the table

"Its safe now...right?" The two glaring men turned a glare to Lucifer he eeped and raced out of the room

~end~

I know that and also I decided I'm going to try to update like everyday but if I don't then suuuper sorry but I'll be on my BESTEST behavier so mother dearest has no reason to ground me from my electronics but also please check out profile to take a vote in my poll you'll understand when ya get there so SEYAAAA


	3. Chapter 3

AN soo heyo anyways I've decided that since no one has really voted yet I'll make a baragain, every 1 vote I'll post one chapter up cause I seriously need votes so I can do my pairing and if you don't want to vote just write in the reviews what you want

**bold is flashbacks now k**

~with Lucifer

"Crazy jerks..." he muttered as he stalked through the crowd thinking back

**Satan had just walked into the "apartment" I suppose one could say and mentioned getting a TV having been wanting (and secretly) saving up to buy one but Alciel just freaked out yelling about "saving up money for stupid things" that was when he, the great and might Lucifer, decided to hide underneath the table as the two ducked it out- **Lucifer was knocked out of his mind ramblings as a petite black haired beauty ran into him and both fell to the group her landing atop him.

~Kagome's POV~

_Eggs, milk, uhh shampoo, condi- _She was knocked out of her internal shopping list as she ran into a tall purple haired man and fell on top of him. It took a second for her to register what happened and as soon as she did she scrambled up, blushing provousily

~3rd person POV~

The short, Japanese woman shot up and apolagized over and over, blushing all the while.

"Oh Kami (god) I'm so sorry are you ok sir I hope I didn't hurt you are you" she was cut off as the purple haired man pulled him self off the ground chuckling all the while.

"No ma'am you did not I apologize I was not looking where I was going" _I can use her _he thought as he bowed politily

"I am Urushihara, Hanzo (Japanese give their last name before their first) and you are?" Lucifer said as he looked down at the woman before him ( AN he is slightly taller then her so YAY his male pride is safe).

"Ah um konichiwa (good evening, greetings, that kinda thing) Urushihara-san I am Higurashi, Kagome" the woman replied meekly still blushing slightly.

"Konichiwa Higurashi-san but please can you call me Hanzo calling me by my last name is so formal and in return can I call you Kagome?" Lucifer asked as he put his hands in his pockets and slouched abit.

"Oh sure please do Ur- Hanzo-san. Can I at least invite you over to apologize for knocking you over?" Kagome questioned pointing towards the shrine steps visible a little ways down the street.

"If you don't having me Kagome-chan" _I hope they don't get to angry or else I'm in for some pain when I get home _Lucifer thought with a wince as he followed the pretty asian down the street as she rambled beside him, he wasn't listening much though.

~end~

How was it, didja like and if you didn't read up top I'll be posting 2 chapters for every one vote/comment for pairing. THANK YOUZZZ


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is the next chapter and I'm hoping to be able to speed things up in the next chapter

"So your new around town right? I've never seen you around before, though I'm not around much either" Kagoome questioned muttering the latter part more to herself then anything.

"Huh oh no I havent , I just moved here to live with my two..brothers" Lucifer muttered as they stopped in front of the staircase to the shrine and Lucifer stared up them with dread as Kagome started up them already Oh Lord Satan save me! Lucifer prayed as he started up himself but stopped when a shout of "LUCIFER!" Caught his attention. He looked up to make sure Kagome hadn't heared but she, sadly, had turned around and was staring at him wide eyed as Satan stomped up tl the man standing far bellow her on the stairs.

"You idiot that's a shrine you could get hurt going in there without permission from the resident miko or monk!" Satan exclaimed trying the drag Lucifer off the staircase but luckly, or unluckily how ever you look at it, Kagome came to his rescue as she stomped down the stairs.

"Actually the resident miko DID allow him to come into her shrine and if you would like you may come in to talk and have tea as well, Satan." Both men stopped struggling at the mikos words and stared wide-eyed at her before jumping to the top since she already knew what they were.

~inside the house in the dining room~

"Did you tell her about us or did she figure it out? What the frick did you do?!" Satan yell/whispered Lucifer replied with a shrug as Kagome walked into the room with a platter of tea and cookies and sat across from the boys as they metally freaked out.

"So way is the mighty Satan here and don't worry I won't tell of you I've seen stranger trust me?" Kagome inquired as she nibbled on a cookie and and waited for a response as the boys sagged in relief.

"Well...-" and so Satan told the story from the beginning Lucifer putting his two cents in every now and then.

~end~

My friggin GOD that took forever I did this in about 5 different classes and finished in lunch and ya any ways JA


	5. Chapter 5

AN sowwy sowwy soooowwwwy I'm like sooooo friggin sorry I left ya hangin like I did but ya... anyways let's go

~with Alciel~

_'where IS Lord Satan and that idiot they should be home soon if not the food will be cold.'_Alciel thought with a pout on his face and his arms crossed.

~with Kagome and the boys~

"Afterwards we had a huuuuge celebration to honor anyone who died by Naraku's hands and to celebrate the fall of the evil hanyou after the battle we never found the rest if the Shikon and the half we had also disappeared." Kagome recounted her tale with a sparkle in her eyes

"Shippo and I returned here to which I finished high school and continued on as a legal shrine maiden and Shippo started going to school to survive and be successful in the modern time period. Our other friends stayed behind to catch up to Shippo and I in this time period." She finished as she hugged a pillow to her chest and snuggled into it slightly.

"But what about your human friends?" Lucifer inquired swinging his legs back and forth having moved to lay on his stomach after eating and Satan sat against a wall with one leg up and his elbow on said legs knee.

"Huh oh they from being around me and my time magically-ness also age slowly then the ordinary human so we know for sure that as long as they are care full they can survive to this time period as well as any demon friends we had...or hanyou for that matter." Kagome explain moving around abit the bell on her bunny pajamas chimed softly as she moved (link to her pajamas are on my profile I think it works I haven't check it but I shall no fear little ones edit: ya I can't figure out how to successfully put the URL on my profile if anyone can help please message me...or something)). The pattering of little feet alerted the adults (if you can account Lucifer as an adult) to the presence of a child.

"Mama guess wh-" the little boy shouted but stopped when he noticed the two men in the room, he looked over towards Kagome for confirmatin that it was fine, to which she nodded and he let his demonic features show through as he hopped into his mamas lap and purred contently as she brushed his hair and introduced/explained who the two men where and gave a brief summery of what had happened to them which Shippo laughed at some of the stupidity of ANY of the demons while they had been on earth he then changed into fox themed pj's (also on my profile)

~end~

So that took my like 15 minutes of furious typing and feeling super guilty that I left ya hanging like that BYE GUUUUUYS TILL TOMORROW cause I **_promise _**I will write one tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

AN hewwo all and all a hello! Sorry this is late-ish in the day my best friend came over and we were simming (sims 3) all day after school.

~with poor alone Alciel~

'Those stupid jerks left me all alone tonight maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Lord Satan like I did?' Alciel thought bitterly as he put his chin on his hand and thought a little more

'Maybe I should buy...'

~with our other peoples~

"So they come from a place called Ente Isla and that guy over there is actually the devil that failed to defeat the savor Emilia...interesting" Shippo asked as he yawned tiredly and leaned into Kagome's stomach and yawned again followed by a yawn from Kagome

"Dang it Shippo" she muttered as she yawned and glared half heartedly at her adopted son.

"Ya I AM the devil the leader of demons actually and the hero Emilia was fighting valiantly and had many allies but they over took our greatness." Satan defended himself and his mighty generals.

~end~

Sowwy I'm tiiiiiiired but anyways a chappy is out! Yay


	7. Chapter 7

-Alciel is asleep and two plates of food lay awaiting in the fridge for Lucifer and Satan-

~with the other people~

Kagome tiredly laid out three futons (a bed but on the floor basically) for her guest and herself before pointing towards the bathroom after handing the boys each a pair of boyish pj's (Souta's pj's cause face it they aren't that tall).

"Over there is one bathroom and over there," Kagome turned slightly to the right pointing again "is the other one, go change I'll be here." Both men nodded before walking away each with their own thoughts.

Lucifer- I wonder why she's so nice but her son is a little demon...literally!

Satan- She has such good cooking I wonder if this means we're friends now?

Both thoughts weren't even considering her to be dangerous but they should have...

Just as the men were returning from changing they heard a huge THUNK and a

"STUPID INUBAKA!" Before Shippo came racing past with a bump on his head the heavy thunks continued and the men slowly walked closer and peeked inside

~inside the room before Lucifer and Satan returned~

"Ship I sense Inuyasha near by he-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha barged in and yelled a loud (but apparently not loud enough for Satan or Lucifer to hear) wench just as he came into view and Kagome automatically replied with a sit as Shippo also replied with stupid Inubaka before racing past Lucifer and Satan while nursing a bump on his head from a cup hitting his head when Inuyasha barged in.

~end~

My best friend is bugging me about crap and can you tell that Inuyasha annoys me and that I don't like him either sooo ya. What will happen with our poor Kagome and will Alciel go search for the others? I don't know we shalt see huh.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry it's so late, I don't write these things down cause they change from paper to pencil but it works so Im'ma keep doing this and also if anyone wants to beta that would be awesome but ya don't have to and if you can check out another of my stories just something that popped into my head, creative right, it was a bit of a flop and I stopped watching Pandora Hearts cause I had so much homework but if anyone one wants it PM or comment on said story and we can talk bout it. Holy crap that was a loooong AN

Alciel finally got smart enough to look for the two missing idiots and used their energy residue* to find them and believe me when I say was he shocked (and a bit ticked) when he found they were at a Shrine of all things. He noticed that the barrier around it was wavering and so he jumped through at the moment it looked thin enough and raced up the stairs as fast as he could before he finally just jumped up the rest of the stairs and saw a hole in the side of the building and a womans scream

'Hes doing what Satan should be doing, terrorizing people.' He thought before running into the building but stopped short when he noticed Satan fighting a man in red garbs and silver hair.

~before Alciel went up the stairs~

Kagome had yelled at the man to leave both her and Shippo alone and that she wanted nothing more to do with him and the man, Inuyasha, went on rampage to which Satan jumped into the fight as Lucifer draggfed both Kagome and Shippo away to a safer area.

~the two continue fighgting but don't speak since both are to busy trying not to get killed. The battle ended in Satan winning sense he used stratigicts and Inuyasha just lashed out angrily~

~ENDING~

Written in class posted in class. Yippy I did it! For those who don't read the top I'm basically wondering if anyone wants to be a beta for me and if you guys can see if you want my old story something that popped into my head first asker might get it just depends.


End file.
